<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut Me Up by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040597">Shut Me Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Plot, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends to Lovers, Bisexual TommyInnit, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay Toby Smith | Tubbo, Getting Together, He’s trying his best, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Niki too, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Paradise Found, Shut Me Up by Gabbie Hanna, Shut Up Kiss, Songfic, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, TommyInnit Is Bad At Feelings, Wilbur is here, idk if i'm actually funny-, idk if i’m actually funny-, so is eret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TommyInnit (23:58)<br/><i>he isnt taking the fucjing hint eret<br/>what do i do</i></p><p>To say Wilbur was surprised was an understatement.</p><p>WilburSoot (23:58)<br/><i>Tommy?</i></p><p> </p><p>  <b>TommyInnit is typing…</b></p><p> </p><p>TommyInnit (23:59)<br/><i>shit</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut Me Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wilbur finds out about something Tommy has been keeping a secret.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happened in the middle of a stream. Wilbur would say he was surprised, but, who is he kidding? It was such a Tommy thing to do. Wilbur was playing random games that his Twitch chat was suggesting, as he was currently scrolling through a website that had really obscure ones. He was about to click on a Minecraft-looking game when he got a notification. “One second chat!” Wilbur excused himself cheerfully. He pulled up his Discord to see he had gotten two messages from Tommy. </p><p>TommyInnit (23:58)<br/>
<i>he isnt taking the fucjing hint eret<br/>
what do i do</i></p><p>To say Wilbur was surprised was an understatement.</p><p>WilburSoot (23:58)<br/>
<i>Tommy?</i></p><p>
  <b>TommyInnit is typing…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>TommyInnit (23:59)<br/>
<i>shit</i></p><p>Wilbur glanced at his chat, which was currently exploding with questions like “Did something happen?” and “Is everything okay?”.</p><p>WilburSoot (0:00)<br/>
<i>Call me</i></p><p>“Sorry chat, something important just came up. Sorry for ending the stream so early! Have a great day everybody!” Wilbur said, and his chat flew by even faster than before. He clicked the end stream button with a sigh. The sound of a Discord call rang through his headphones. He swapped over to the Discord tab he had left open and accepted it.</p><p>“Wilbur-”<br/>
“Tommy-”</p><p>Silence filled the call. Tommy let out a huff.</p><p>“Listen, big man, there’s something I need to tell you…” Tommy began nervously. Wilbur hummed as he went over to his Twitch tab, letting him know that he was listening. Tommy let out a groan. “Everything okay?” Wilbur asked, concern dripping into his voice. Tommy let out a dry laugh and replied, “I have no clue anymore.” Wilbur glanced back at Discord. He saw that Tommy had turned on his facecam, and he actually looked nervous. Wilbur did a double-take. “What’s bothering you?” he coaxed gently, turning his camera on. He saw how there was worry evident on his own face. Tommy let out an angry huff. Wilbur heard the clacking of a keyboard before he heard the notification sound.</p><p>TommyInnit (0:07)<br/>
<i>i’m fucking bi for tubbo</i></p><p>Wilbur blinked. He glanced at Tommy, who was looking away from the camera. Then he turned back to the message. Then back to Tommy. He was looking away from the camera with bright pink cheeks. Wilbur snorted, then burst out laughing. “I-It isn’t funny!” Tommy whined. “It’s hilarious!” Wilbur wheezed. Tommy scowled and replied, “If you’re just going to make fun of me, then I’m leaving.” Wilbur chuckled. “Tommy, why didn’t you tell me sooner? Actually scratch that, how does Eret know?” he questioned. Tommy rubbed his neck. “Well, Eret knows a lot about LGBT and shit, so I thought he could help,” Tommy began. “I...I didn’t want you to think any different of me,” Tommy finished in a whisper. He had clenched his hands into fists and placed them on his lap.<br/>
“You being into guys and girls wouldn’t change anything, and I’m sure everyone else would agree.”<br/>
“You think so?”<br/>
“I know so, Toms. You should tell them.”<br/>
“...do it with me?”<br/>
The question caught Wilbur off-guard. “If it makes you feel more comfortable, then of course! I’ll always be here to support you,” Wilbur replied with a grin. Tommy flashed a grin back at him. They sat in a comfortable silence together for a bit, before-<br/>
“So, Tubbo, huh?”<br/>
“SHUT UP!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>